Sesshoumaru és Hikari
by Arvael
Summary: Ez a fici kifejezetetten egy versenyre készült [sess.try.hu]. Remélem, tetszeni fog, amit kihoztam az alaptörténetből! [Sessh&OC]


**_Sesshoumaru és Hikari  
by Arvael_**

– Hikari! – dübörgött végig a kis fogadón egy mély férfihang.

Az ifjú lány igyekezve rohant le az alsó szintre, hogy találkozzon nevelőapjával.

– Hikari, hol vagy má'? – kiáltozta újból a fogadós.

– Itt vagyok, _otou-san_ – felelte halkan a lány.

Az apjának kellett neveznie ezt a férfit, akár akarta, akár nem. Hiába is próbált ellene tenni bármit is.

– Lyányom... – Hikari szemei kissé kitágultak. Ha Tetsumaru így kezdte beszédét, az semmi jót sem jelenthetett. Ráadásul már megint majd leszédült a lábáról, ahogy a szaké átható szaga körbelengte nevelőapját. De gyorsan magához tért és próbált a szavakra koncentrálni. – Nemsokára eljön a szomszéd falu vezetője... emlékszel, ő az, akinek nagy vagyona van!

Hikari bólintott. Már nem egyszer járt ott a férfi, és eddig szerencsére észrevétlen maradt, de kételkedett benne, hogy ez sokáig így maradna. Legutóbb, mikor ott járt, Hikari még csak épp, hogy a serdülőkorba lépett, mára már viszont lassan eladósorba került. És a szomszéd nagy falu vezére nemcsak, hogy gazdag volt, hanem egy szoknyavadász is. Titokban a lány sajnálta Yokomata hitvesét, de egyben tisztelte is azért, hogy képes volt megmaradni amellett a csapongó ember mellett.

– Pár napon belül megérkezik, hogy Tamero-donóval megbeszéljenek valami fontos ügyet – legyintgetett össze-vissza Tetsumaru, egy újabb üveg szakét felkapva lendületével, majd még ugyanazzal a mozdulattal tartalmának felét le is öntötte torkán – a másik részét pedig a ruháján.

Tamero-dono volt Hikariék falujának vezetője. Rendszeresen találkozott a két falu vezére, hogy megvitassák ügyeiket, s most ismét Tamero birtokán esett ez meg.

– Azt akarom, hogy személyesen szolgáld ki Yokomata-donót, és ne kelljen csalódnom benned, különben nagyon megkeserülöd! – fejezte be nevelőapja egy csuklással a végén.

Hikari ijedten bólintott egyet. Emlékezett még, mi történt, mikor legutoljára nem úgy tett, ahogy a nevelőapja mondta. Borzalmas volt...

– Yokomata-dono holnap megérkezik, Hik-kari – csuklott bele a lány nevébe Tetsumaru, a fogadós. – Ugye mindent előkészítettél...? – kérdezte fenyegető éllel a hangjában, s ilyenkor még józanul is nagyon félelmetes tudott lenni.

– Hai, _apám_ – válaszolta a kérdezett.

– Jól van... na, mutasd... – azzal maga előtt kezdte terelgetni fogadott lányát.

Hikari bevezette őt a szobába, amit előkészített a szomszédos falu vezetőjének. A fogadós belépett a szobába és figyelmesen végigvizsgált mindent. Majd még beljebb ment és megállt a helyiség közepén, háttal a lánynak. Hikari látta, ahogy Tetsumaru válla előbb megemelkedik, majd elernyed.

Ez nem volt jó jel. A lány szemei kétségbeesetten tekintettek körbe, vajon mit ronthatott el. De nem; minden rendben volt. A futon kényelmes volt és tiszta, a fapadló csak úgy csillogott a sok súrolástól, az ablakokra gyártott üveg – mely csak és kizárólag ebben a szobában volt megtalálható; még a fogadós sajátjában sem – csak úgy szikrázott a rá eső lágy napfényben.

Az asztalon egy csokor friss, fehér liliom állt, Yokomata-dono kedvence, sorban, a vázában. Minden a helyén volt. Akkor meg megint mit ronthatott el...?

Néha az az érzés kerülgette, talán nevelőapja már akkor is kifogásokat gyárt, ha Hikari mindent úgy tett, ahogy ő mondta, és nem volt oka rá, hogy kezet emeljen rá. Kezdte azt hinni, Tetsumaru csupán élvezetből teszi ezt, mikor túl sokat iszik – ami igencsak gyakran megesett.

– Lyányom... – hallatszott a férfi hangja, vészesen halkan.

– I-igen, _apám_? – Hikari nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne remegjen meg a hangja. Ha csak eszébe jutott, mit művelt vele legutóbb...

Megrázta gyorsan a fejét.

– Gyere csak ide...

A lány nagyot nyelt és lassú, óvatos léptekkel közelített nevelőapja felé, habár tisztában volt vele, hogy nem tehet ellene semmit sem, ha úgy dönt, hogy rá támad, hiszen ő maga túl gyenge volt hozzá képest.

Mikor közvetlenül mögé ért, megállt és vett egy nagy levegőt:

– Itt vagyok – saját hangja mérhetetlenül távolinak tűnt.

Tetsumaru villámgyorsan fordult meg, s visszakézből egy pofont kevert le nevelt lányának, aki az ütés erejétől a földre rogyott. Üres tekintettel és egy arcán lecsorduló könnycseppel tekintett fel nevelőapjára. Mélységesen lenézte. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Hikari úgy érezte, nem bírja már tovább.

– Miért? – kérdezte.

Hangja hideg volt és semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni belőle. Se fájdalmat, se csalódottságot, se semmit. Üres volt, akárcsak a tekintete.

Lassan egy piros kéznyom jelent meg a lány jobb orcáján, a másodpercek rohamos múlásával.

– Mert megérdemled, te semmirekellő fattyú! – morogta a férfi, s közelebb lépett hozzá.

Hikari ijedten hátrálni kezdett, a padló recsegett-ropogott rémült menekülése közben. Végül sikeresen feltornászta magát a lábaira és még egyet-kettőt hátrált, nevelőapja szemébe nézve, mielőtt megfordult és kirohant a szobából.

Szaporán szedte lábait, s csak akkor lassított le, mikor látóterébe került a falu határától nem messze elterülő tó. Itt, a partján volt egy magányos fűzfa. Ez volt a kedvenc helye; s a szomorú fűz az egyetlen barátja.

Még zihálva vette a levegőt, de lassan megnyugodott. A falusiak ritkán jöttek ide, ő pedig, ha tehette, ideje nagy részét itt töltötte.

Nem szerette a fogadót.

Nem szerette a férfit, akit apjának kellett szólítania.

Nem szerette a falut, ahol élt... az emberek lenézték őt, bár maga sem tudta, miért.

Lágyan megérintette a fa törzsét, s szomorú szemeivel rátekintett.

– Mondd, Ki-chan, miért teszik ezt velem...? – tette fel a költői kérdést, majd sóhajtott egy nagyot és letelepedett a fa tövébe.

Hamarosan cseperegni kezdett az eső, de a lány nem zavartatta magát. Szerette az esőt. Mindig illett a hangulatához. Amikor nagyon szomorú volt, az eső eleredt. Búslakodva tekintett fel nagy, aranysárga szemeivel a felhős égboltra.

Lassan egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, majd a többi is követte, szép sorjában. Immár megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek lefelé, eláztatva a szomorú fűz tövét. Hikari nemsokára már csak szipogott, ám az eső nem állt el: tovább zuhogott. Sőt, pár pillanaton belül már vihar tombolt; az erős széllökések vadul korbácsolták fel az imént még nyugodt tó víztükrét.

Hikari kimászott a fa oltalmazó, ráomló lágy ágai alól, s odahúzódott a tó partjára. Percekig csak bámulta a zabolázatlan vizet, s az elő-előtörő hullámokat, aztán felállt; menni készült. Ám a háta mögött egy villám csapott le, a tavacska túlpartján, a lány pedig ijedten rezzent össze.

Ahhoz képest, hogy már felnőtt nő volt, még mindig félt a villámoktól, valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan módon.

Óvatosan megfordult, s beljebb gyalogolt, azonban a víz még így is csak a bokájáig ért fel. Emelt fővel nézett körbe, miközben egy újabb villám hasította ketté az eget, egy hangos mennydörgés kíséretében. Hikari összerezzent, majd lesütötte tekintetét.

A víz már nem csapkodott annyira, így láttatni engedte a lány tükörképét. Mélyen belenézett az aranyszín szemekbe, melyek visszapillantottak rá, a szél pedig minduntalan cibálta hosszú, sötétlila haját.

Keserűen elmosolyodott. Ha másért nem, a falusiak ezért közösítették ki; különleges hajáért és szemeiért. Pedig világéletében ilyen, Hikari számára természetes színük volt. A falusiak mind azt hitték, démonok lánya, ám ő ebben kételkedett, hiszen akkor lett volna elég ereje kiállni önmagáért, nem...?

Egy újabb villám, melyet másodperceken belül mennydörgés követett.

„_Nézz magadra! Érett nő vagy és még mindig félsz a villámoktól! ... Milyen nevetséges! Szánalmas vagy, Hikari!"_ feddte meg önmagát, a keserű mosoly még mindig nem hagyta el ajkait.

A vihar lassan alábbhagyott, Hikari tükörképe pedig csapzottan állt, átázott kimonóban, még mindig önmagát szemlélve. Aztán elfordította tekintetét, ahogy gazdája is.

A lány behunyta gyönyörű szemeit, és sóhajtott egy mélyet... majd lassacskán megfordult, s végre elindult visszafelé. Ahogy így lépkedett, fura érzése támadt.

Mezítelen lábbal rótta a füves rétet, mely a tó mellett terült el. Letekintett bokájára, és csodálkozva vette észre, hogy vízen jár. De hogyan lehetséges ez...?

Olyan volt, mintha a víz követné őt. Hikari megállt, leguggolt és megérintette a vizet. Az apró cseppek érintésére eggyé váltak és körülfonták a lány kecses csuklóját, mint valami karkötő.

Hikari szemei elkerekedtek az ámulattól. Még mindig nem akarta elhinni. Aztán hallott egy váratlan neszt az oldaláról, s hirtelen meglendítette karját. Abból, mintha egy ostor csapódott volna ki, ami vízből keletkezett. Ám, még mielőtt elérte volna áldozatát, eltűnt. A lány csalódottan-összezavarodva húzta vissza kezét.

Ismét meghallotta a neszezést, s ijedten arra fordította a fejét, de megkönnyebbülésére csak egy apró madár rebbent fel a közeli bokorból. Hikari megrázta a fejét. _„Szörnyű. Kezdek paranoiás lenni... mi lesz a következő? Talán hallucinálni kezdek...? Nem, azt épp az imént tettem meg..."_ sóhajtott újból, azzal elindult, visszafelé a faluba.

Az est már rég leszállt, ő pedig magányosan baktatott hazafelé, ám korántsem egyedül...

Bár nem tudta, de épp a közelében táborozott le egy furcsa kis csapat, melyhez hasonlót nemigen lehetett találni. Külön-külön persze semmivel sem tűntek volna ki sajátjaik közül, ám így, hogy együtt utaztak...

– Jaken-sama, hova ment Sesshoumaru nagyúr? – kérdezte egy barna hajú kislány, aki épp valami ételt halászott elő egy sárkányló nyeregtáskájából.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – vágta oda a megszólított, kis zöld démon, csak, hogy ne kelljen azt felelnie, fogalma sincs. Mint oly sokszor történt ez így az utóbbi időben. Mintha nagyura már nem bízna benne. Pedig ő mindig is hűséges volt hozzá!

Eközben néhány mérfölddel odébb az említett Sesshoumaru nagyúr a víz szaga után sétált – amit igencsak megnehezített az, hogy az eső még csak nemrégiben állt meg –, alkalmas fürdőhelyet keresve. Balszerencséjére azonban túl közel került egy faluhoz; a halandók orrfacsaró bűze miatt pedig majdnem kénytelen volt odébbállni, mikor már éppen, hogy elérte volna a kiszimatolt közeli tavat.

Apró, halk lépteket hallott, olyan puhákat, amilyenek Riné szoktak lenni. Vett egy mély levegőt, hátha be tudja azonosítani a titokzatos valakit, azonban képtelen volt kiszagolni őt; csupán a tó vizét és a nyári zápor bódító illatát érezte.

Éles szemeivel a környéket fürkészte, de még nem jött elő rejtekhelyéről, a fák közül. Hamarosan meglátott egy közeledő, magányos személyt, amint végigsétál az apró tisztáson, mely a tavacska partját szegélyezte. Egy kecses, női alakot pillantott meg, aki zavartalanul haladt tovább, a démon tekintetétől kísérve.

Már majdnem kiért a tisztásról, s Sesshoumaru indult volna a tóhoz, mikor váratlanul megtorpant. A démon nagyúr kezdett türelmetlenkedni. Már nagyon vágyott egy jó kis fürdőre, de addig nem akart a tó közelébe menni, míg ez a fiatal nő el nem tűnik a környékről.

A magányos alak lehajolt és valamit felemelt a földről. Legalábbis Sesshoumaru szemszögéből úgy tűnt. A nagyúr most észrevett egy karkötőt a lány törékeny csuklója körül, ami eddig nem volt ott. Érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet, mely kibontakozott előtte. Akárcsak a feje melletti faágon trónoló madár, aki viszont nyugtalankodni kezdett.

Úgy tűnt, ezt a lány is észrevette és ijedten kapta arrafelé a fejét, amerről a hangot hallotta, ezzel egy időben meglendítve karját. Ujjaiból egy átlátszó ostor csapott elő, ám a nagyúr képtelen volt ilyen távolságból megállapítani, milyen anyagból volt; azt viszont tökéletesen látta, hogy felé tart a fegyver. Mélyet sóhajtott magában, s felemelte egyik karját, hogy előhívja saját energiaostorát.

Ám a várt csapás nem érkezett meg. Még félúton se volt a lány ostora, mikor az eltűnt. Sesshoumaru nagyúr összezavarodva pislogott, ám szemében a megértés csillant meg, mikor rájött, mi is történt.

„_Tehát ez a lány képes irányítani a vizet... de még nem teljesen ura erejének... Hm. Érdekes."_ töprengett magában, miközben figyelte a fiatal nőt, amint lágyan megrázza a fejét, s folytatja útját a falu irányában. A démon addig követte őt tekintetével, míg el nem tűnt a szeme elől.

Egy pillanatig még kivárt, aztán a levegőbe szimatolt, hogy meggyőződjön róla, senki sincs a közelben, és végre elindult a tó felé, hogy megérdemelt fürdőzését megejtse.

– Üdvözlöm szerény fogadónkban, Yokomata-dono – hajolt meg mélyen a fogadós, s mögötte fogadott lánya követte a példáját.

Ezúttal Tetsumaru csak egy picikét volt pityókás, ám Hikari már tapasztalta, így sokkal veszélyesebb tudott lenni.

A szomszéd falu feje biccentett egy aprót, majd megfordult és belépett az előkelőségek számára kialakított pazar szobába.

Elismerően ciccentett.

– Nem rossz, Tetsumaru – jelentette ki mély, zengő hangján.

Tekintete körbesiklott a szobán, majd megállt, amikor a lányt meglátta a háttérben. Szemei megvillantak.

Nem tetszett ez a pillantás Hikarinak.

– Gondolom, le kíván pihenni, uram – hajolt meg ismét a fogadós. – Kimerítő út lehetett.

Ez akár még igaz is lehetett volna, hiszen a szomszédos falu nem volt közel. Azonban Hikari igencsak kételkedett nevelőapja kijelentésében, lévén a Yokomata-donót a szolgái hozták el idáig, ő maga pedig kivételesen frissnek tűnt.

De azért mégis bólintott, s fáradságot színlelve elnyomott egy ál-ásítást.

– Hát, igen – felelte elgondolkozva. – Azonban éhes is vagyok... inkább ennék valamit, mielőtt lepihenek.

– Természetesen, uram – válaszolt behízelgő modorával a fogadós, amitől Hikarinak akarva-akaratlanul is émelyegni kezdett a gyomra. – Azonnal felküldetek egy nagy tál ennivalót – hajolt meg még egyszer, azzal kihátrált a szobából, fogadott lányával együtt.

Mikor az ajtót behúzta maga mögött, csettintett az ujjával, s Hikari felé fordult:

– Lyányom, fogj egy nagy tál ételt és vidd be az úrnak – utasította őt. A lány beletörődve bólintott. – És a szakácsnak mondd meg, hogy a legjobbat adja!

– Igenis, _apám_ – felelte Hikari, azzal gyorsan elsietett a tálért.

A konyhában – legnagyobb sajnálatára – már előkészítették az ételt, így azonnal visszaindulhatott a vendég szobájába. Azonban visszafelé olyan lassan haladt, amennyire csak bírt. Egyetlen porcikája sem kívánkozott a földesúr közelébe.

A tál megremegett a kezében, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára, tudván, a fogadós keményen megbüntetné, ha elejtené az ínycsiklandozó étkeket. Idegesen kopogott az ajtófélfán, mire bentről egy unott és elnyújtott „Igen?" hallatszott.

– A vacsorát hoztam fel, uram – felelte Hikari, hangja alig hallhatóan reszketett.

– Csodás, gyere be – felelte az ajtó túloldaláról egy immár sokkal vidámabb férfihang.

A lány nagyot sóhajtott, majd összeszedve minden bátorságát, elhúzta az ajtót és belépett a szobába. Igen gyér fény uralkodott a helyiségben; csupán két gyertya égett, a függönyök pedig már el voltak húzva. Hikari óvatosan letette az asztalkára a tálat, majd távozni készült, de megtörtént az, amitől kezdettől fogva tartott: Yokomata-dono a becsukott ajtó előtt megállt, furcsa vigyorral az arcán.

– Hová, hová ilyen sietősen? – kérdezte gunyorosan, de a jelentés, mely a szavai mögött bújt meg, sokkal jobban megrémítették a lányt, mint eddig bármi vagy bárki az életében. Nem, ennél még a fogadós veréseit is szívesebben viselné el...

– Uram, még várnak a konyhá... – Hikari próbált udvarias lenni, azonban mondata közepén az úr belevágott szavába:

– Biztosan tudnak pótolni egy kis időre... – felelte a férfi, ahogy egyre közelebb ért hozzá. – Hidd el, fel sem fog tűnni nekik...

A lány pupillái összeszűkültek és Hikari sietősen hátrálni kezdett. Azonban akármennyire is fürge volt, a falon még ő sem volt képes keresztülmenni. Így hát hamar beérte Yokomata-dono, ő azonban oldalra kezdett araszolni.

– Mi ennek az értelme...? – kérdezte a férfi, ahogy a lány karja után kapott, de a legnagyobb szerencséjére ő elég gyors volt, hogy kitérjen előle. – Ha úgyis mindig megkapom, amit akarok... _mindig_ – fejezte be mondandóját az úr.

Hikari ajkai megremegtek, s tovább hátrált... ha el tudna valahogy érni az ajtóig...

Yokomata már csak karnyújtásnyira állt tőle. Lassan felemelte kezét, s végigsimította a lány karját. Hikari megremegett... az undortól.

Szemei hirtelen megvillantak, következő pillanatban pedig egy nagy csattanás és porcelán törése hallatszott. Majd pedig Yokomata előrebukott, Hikari pedig ijedten ugrott félre, így a földesúr a falat fejelte le.

Az ifjú nő megdöbbenten pislogott le a mozdulatlan testre. A váza, melybe ma reggel kicserélte frissre a fehér liliomokat, darabokra hullva hevert szanaszét, körülöttük a földön. A víz lassan csöpögött le az összetört szilánkokról és folydogált tova a fényesre suvickolt fapadlón...

– Mit tettél, te semmirekellő lány?! – kelt ki magából a fogadós, amit berontott a szobába.

Ez a hang térítette magához Hikarit.

Rémülten pislogott Tetsumarura, aztán le, Yokomatára. Végül ismét a nevelőapjára, aki vészesen közeledni kezdett felé. A lány ijedtében sikkantott egyet, látva, menekülési útvonala az ajtó felé zárva van, ahol már gyülekezett a fogadó személyzete. Tekintete megakadt a félig nyitva hagyott erkélyajtón.

„_Itt a lehetőség!"_ gondolta, ahogy futásnak eredt. Egy pillanat múlva már kint állt a hűs, nyári éjszakában, letekintve az erkélyről. Egy emeletnyi magasan volt, de lábait már át is lendítette a biztonságot nyújtó korláton.

Nem volt ideje megijedni, mert amint meghallotta a fogadós lépteit, közvetlenül a háta mögött, határozott: _„Most vagy soha!"_ kiáltotta magában, azzal levetette magát az utcára.

Meglepve vette tudomásul, hogy talpon ért földet, ráadásul egyben volt, de ahogy kiegyenesedett, rá kellett jönnie, hogy bizony erősen megrándult az egyik bokája. De már hallotta is a közeledő férfiakat, akiket a fogadós kiabált össze.

Rémülten ismét futásnak eredt; a lába olyan sebesen vitte, mint még talán sohasem; fájós bokája ellenére. Pillanatok alatt elérte a rétet, de itt már úgy tűnt, teste nem bírja tovább, s lassulni kezdett. Háta mögött pedig vészesen közelről halotta végzetének lépteit.

Összeszorította a szemét, ahogy érezte, megbotlott egy kiálló kődarabban, s felkészült az esésre. Kivételesen ezúttal is szerencsésen ért földet, csupán a könyökét horzsolta meg. Behunyt szemmel és ziháló lélegzettel várta be üldözőit. Tudta, már úgysem tehet semmit...

Sesshoumaru nagyúr megint eltűnt. Legalábbis Rin és Jaken szerint. Maga a démon nagyúr nem gondolta így, csupán még egyszer nyugodtan akart egyet fürödni, mielőtt továbbállnának.

Sietősen szedte lépteit, hiszen már jócskán beesteledett és alig várta, hogy újra megmártózzon a tó hűs vizében. Ám legnagyobb csalódottságára, mikor a fák utolsó sorához ért az erdőben, mely a kis tisztást vette körül, halandókat látott összeseregleni. Gondterhelten sóhajtott. Egy démon manapság már nem is fürödhet anélkül, hogy gyilkolna előtte? Mivé lett a világ...?

Ehhez most semmi kedve sem volt. Gyanakodva nézte a férfiakat, akik egyre közelebb értek egy fűben fekvő alakhoz. Sesshoumaru nagyúr ekkor kilépett a fák takarásából, ezt azonban senki sem vette észre. Neki viszont rögtön szemet szúrt, hogy az alak a földön megmozdul és felé fordítja a fejét. Döbbenten ismerte fel benne a tegnap látott fiatal nőt, akit úgy tűnt, egy perce már el is felejtett. Most azonban minden eszébe jutott.

A különös, vízből készült ostor, s az erőtlen csapás.

A lány pontosan rá nézett. Tekintete könyörgő volt. Csak ő vette észre a nagyurat, a többiek ügyet sem vetettek rá.

Aztán, amikor már csupán alig pár lépést választotta el üldözőitől, s Sesshoumaru még mindig nem moccant, a lány fájdalmasan és megsemmisülve behunyta gyönyörű, aranysárgán csillogó szemeit, mely a nagyurat sajátjaira emlékeztette. Az ifjú nő izmai megfeszültek, ahogy várta a csapásokat...

Hikari tehetetlenül feküdt a földön. Végül is, miért harcoljon, nincs miért élnie, igaz? Az a titokzatos alak pedig, aki ott figyelte a jelenetet, az erdő szélén, nos, ő sem úgy tűnt, mintha segíteni akarna neki.

Lassan eleredtek könnyei, ahogy a lágy, nyári eső is. Zokogás rázta meg egyszeriben a testét, de aztán erőt vett magán és megfeszítette izmait; nem hagyta, hogy sírni lássák.

Szinte érezte, ahogy az egyik férfi – bizonyára a nevelőapja által felbérelt egyik verőlegény a faluból – meglendíti a kezét. Hikari még jobban összeszorította a szemét, s fogait is, nehogy egy hangot is kiadjon. Hisz, azt csak élveznék... ha hallanák szenvedéseit...

Ám a várt csapás sosem következett be. Helyette azonban egy ostorcsapás hallatszott, közvetlenül fölötte. Aztán csend. Halálos csend.

Hikari még mindig rémülten nyitotta ki a szemét, félve attól, mit talál, ha egyszer körbenéz. Tekintetét azonban teljesen elborította egy pár fekete csizma. A lány pislogott még egyet-kettőt, de a jelenség csak nem akart eltűnni.

Lassan felemelte fejét, hogy szembetalálja magát azzal a titokzatos alakkal, akit az erdő szélén látott; most már jobban szemügyre vehette a férfit.

Hosszú, ezüst haja elegánsan meglebbent a szélben, de kezdett igencsak csatakossá válni az egyre zúduló esőtől. Szemei szintén aranysárgán csillogtak az éjjeli holdfényben, akárcsak a lány sajátjai. Az idegen arcán két-két magenta színű csík húzódott, homlokán pedig egy csökkenő félhold ékeskedett, sötétkék színben.

A férfi lassan kinyújtotta egyik karmos kezét, melyen ugyanolyan csíkok voltak, mint az arcán és a szemhéján. Hikari óvatosan a feléje nyújtott karra nézett, majd megmentője szemébe; ám azokból azonban képtelen volt bármit is kiolvasni. Lassan, reszketve elfogadta a segítő kezet, ami aztán egy pillanat alatt a talpára állította őt.

A fiatal nő felszisszent, mikor fájós bokájára helyezte testsúlyát, így inkább másik lábán állt, a sérültet pihentetve. Megállt és elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, majd a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Domo arigatou, nagyuram – hajolt meg, ahogy fájós lábától tellett.

Az illető – aki egyértelműen démon volt – a lány álla alá helyezte egyik karmos ujját és felemelte a fejét. Hikari megszeppenve pislogott rá. Valamennyire tartott tőle, ugyanakkor az a megmagyarázhatatlan érzés lett úrrá rajta, mikor a férfi szemébe nézett, hogy a világon semmi baj sem érheti; biztonságban van.

A következő kérdés, ami elhagyta a démon nagyúr ajkait, megdöbbentette a lányt.

– Mi vagy te...?

– T-tessék? – hebegte összezavarodottan, s még jobban meglepődött, mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi szimatolni kezdi körülötte a levegőt.

– Már értem... – jegyezte meg magának a férfi, azzal megfordult, s elindult a tó irányába.

Hikari önkéntelenül is a karja után kapott, de csak haorija ujját sikerült megfognia. A démon felvonta egyik szemöldökét, mikor válla fölött visszatekintett rá.

– Nagyuram...

– Sesshoumaru – szúrta közbe a démon.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr – kezdett bele újból a lány. – Kérem, ne hagyjon itt... – Hikari tekintete könyörgőre fordult, ahogy kiejtette a következő szavakat, s lassan elengedte a démon felsőjének ujját. – Nincs hová mennem, és szeretném leróni valahogy a tartozásom.

– Miféle tartozásod? – kérdezte élesen a férfi, ahogy teljesen visszafordult.

– Hogy megmentett – sütötte le tekintetét a lány.

Hangja lágy volt és erőtlen; pont, ahogy önmagát is érezte e pillanatban.

– Ahogy gondolod – hallatszott egy hosszú pillanatnyi csend után a válasz.

Hikari felnézett, s a két aranyszín szempár egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, majd a lány elmosolyodott és meghajolt.

– Köszönöm, Sesshoumaru-sama.

– Ne hajlong – vetette oda bosszankodva a nagyúr.

– Tessék? De... miért ne? – kérdezte ártatlanul a lány.

Nem értette. Hiszen megmentette őt; annyival tartozik neki, hogy tiszteletet mutat.

– A bokád – hangzott a felelet.

Hikari lepillantott a lábára, de azon még nem látszott semmi sem. Ismét feltekintett a démon nagyúrra.

– Gyere – sóhajtott amaz, azzal irányt váltott, hogy visszatérhessen a barlangba, ahol tábort vertek éjszakára.

Sesshoumaru alig hallhatóan ismét sóhajtott. Ennyit az éjszakai fürdőzéséről. A lány viszont úgy tűnt, megérezte, mi zavarja és felgyorsította tempóját, hogy mellette haladhasson, de még mindig kicsit mögötte sétált – ebben nagyban segítette a bokájába hirtelen beálló fájdalom is.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr... – szólította meg őt, mire a férfi a szeme sarkából rápillantott, jelezve, hogy figyel rá. – Ha jól sejtem, fürödni készült... ismerek a közelben egy meleg vizű forrást, ha gondolja, megmutathatom, merre van... a falusiak nem ismerik, nem fogja senki megzavarni.

A démon még egy darabig gyanakodva nézte a lányt, de aztán egy aprót biccentett, mire ő elmosolyodott és lelkesen mutatni kezdte az utat. Hamarosan meg is érkeztek a helyre, melyet az erdő sűrű aljnövényzete, dús bokrok és nagy lombú fák öleltek körbe.

A lány leült az egyik fa törzsének dőlve, háttal a fürdőhelynek. Ott várakozott, míg a nagyúr elkészült.

Ám hiába is próbált ébren maradni, az elmúlt napok eseményei lassan megtették hatását, ahogy szemhéja egyre jobban elnehezült, végül pedig teljesen lecsukódtak. Egy pillanattal később már békésen szuszogott a fa tövében.

A férfi úgy döntött, még egy kicsit áztatja magát, mielőtt kimegy és megszárítkozik. Jólesett feszült izmainak, ahogy a kellemesen langyos víz hozzájuk ért. Vett egy mély levegőt, mire orrát ismét megcsapta a nyári zápor illata. Feltekintett az égboltra, ám az olyan tiszta volt, mint amilyeneket a fagyos téli estéken látni.

A lány felé pillantott, aki időközben elbóbiskolt – erről árulkodott egyenletes, lassú légzése is – neki volt olyan jó illata. Most már kétsége sem volt afelől a nagyúrnak, hogy egy vízi démonnal van dolga.

Az ilyen lények, akiket a természet szülötteinek tartanak, nagyon ritkák és nagy hatalmúak voltak. Elgondolkozva ráncolta össze homlokát, kicsit eltorzítva ezzel éjkék holdját is. _„De ha olyan erősek, ő miért nem? Az ostora is gyenge volt, és nem is harcolt azok ellen az egyszerű halandók ellen... miért?"_

Fáradtan megrázta a fejét, ahogy kikászálódott a fürdőből. Már megint a kíváncsisága fogott ki rajta. Pontosan ezért segített a lányon; mert kíváncsi volt, ki ő. Most pedig csak még jobban belegabalyodott, ahogy gondolatai elkalandoztak felé.

Gyorsan megszárítkozott és felöltözött. Halk léptekkel érkezett a lány elé, ám ő továbbra is békésen aludt. A kutyaszellem már épp arra gondolt, hogy mégiscsak ott hagyja, a fa tövében, mikor fülében váratlanul felcsendült a lány hangja:

„_Sesshoumaru nagyúr. Kérem, ne hagyjon itt... Nincs hová mennem, és szeretném leróni valahogy a tartozásom."_

Még egy pillanatig átfúrta töprengő tekintetével az előtte ülő törékeny alakot, végül beadta a derekát egy gondterhelt sóhajjal, és felnyalábolta őt.

„_Remek. Még valaki, akire vigyázhatok."_

Számára egyértelmű volt, hogy a lány nem képes saját magát megvédeni, s azzal, hogy befogadta őt a csapatába, most rá hárult ez a feladat.

De nem baj.

Majd megtanítja harcolni.

A lány is le fogja róni a tartozását, bár arról még fogalma sem volt a nagyúrnak, hogyan.

– Argh! – Hikari frusztráltan morgott egyet, mikor már maga sem tudta megszámolni, hányadszorra próbálkozott sikertelenül. – Nem megy ez nekem...

– Dehogynem – hallatszott a férfi nyugodt hangja. – Láttam.

– Jó, de... de akkor volt víz a közelben, nagyuram! – alighogy kiejtette e szavakat, a lány szeme felcsillant.

Hikari megfordult, s sietős léptekkel elindult.

– Most meg hová mész? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Sesshoumaru.

– Víz... tudom, itt kell lennie a közelben egynek... – mormogta a kérdezett, ennek ellenére a kutyaszellem tökéletesen hallotta minden szavát.

Kisvártatva ő is követte.

Az elmúlt napokban Hikari érzékei kifinomodtak, s már képes volt megérezni, merre van víz és hogy milyen távol... habár, ez utóbbit még nem sikerült tökéletesen elsajátítania... Sesshoumaru nagyúr szája sarkában egy keserű mosoly jelent meg, ahogy eszébe jutott a lány legutóbbi próbálkozása – vízkeresésben. Hikari tisztán érezte, merre van a víz és folyton bizonygatta, mindjárt odaérnek, míg végül...

– Csak... ezért...? – bökte ki Jaken, aki legelőször tért magához megdöbbenéséből.

Sesshoumaru arcizmai meg-megrándultak, de ezenkívül nem mutatta jelét gondolatainak. Hogy épp a nevetését vagy bosszankodását akarta visszatartani, azt senki sem tudta.

– Miért, Jaken-sama? – kérdezte aranyosan Rin. – De hisz Hikari-chan talált vizet, nézd!

Azzal a kis pocsolyára mutatott, amely a lábuk előtt hevert. Jaken nem bírta tovább:

– Fél napot jöttünk, lejártuk a lábunkat és csak... csak... _ezért_?!

– Sajnálom, Jaken-san – hajtotta le a fejét Hikari, aztán esdeklő tekintettel a kutyadémon felé fordult:

– Bocsásson meg, Sesshoumaru nagyúr... nagyon erősen éreztem, azt hittem, hogy...

– Hagyd. Úgyis erre jöttünk volna – vágott a szavába a férfi, azzal folytatta útját, a lány elé lépve.

Hikari kicsit összezavarvodva tekintett utána, majd megvonta a vállát és egy gyenge sóhaj hagyta el ajkait. Rinnel kézen fogva indultak tovább a rögös földúton.

A kutyaszellem gyanúi beigazolódni látszottak; ahogy a lány egyre szorosabb kapcsolatba került a vízzel, ráadásul, amióta velük utazott, képességei is felszínre törni látszottak. Démonvérének köszönhetően pedig fájós bokája már másnap reggel a múlté volt, amikor továbbindultak.

– Megvan! – sikkantott fel Hikari, azzal rohanni kezdett.

Még egy sor fa, aztán pedig kiértek a vízpartra. Egy hatalmas tó terjeszkedett előttük, s a szél mozgásának köszönhetően apró fodrokat csalt a felszínre. Ettől eltekintve a víztükör sima és lágy volt. A kora délutáni napfény vidám táncot járt rajta.

Hikari ott állt a tóparton, élvezve a látványt. Aztán meghallotta Sesshoumaru puha lépteit a háta mögött és megfordult, a démon nagyúrra mosolyogva:

– Ugye, milyen szép? – kérdezte, majd tekintete visszavándorolt a tavat körülölelő vízililiomokra és tavirózsákra.

– Az – a férfi hangja furcsán csengett, de Hikari nem tulajdonított neki nagy figyelmet, csupán lehajolt, hogy ugyanúgy kezébe vegye a vizet, ahogy akkor éjjel tette, mikor bokája és csuklója köré fonódott.

De ha visszapillantott volna a nagy kutyaszellemre, talán rájöhetett volna, Sesshoumaru nem is a tóra gondolt. Még csak a vízinövényekre sem...

Ahogy a lány felegyenesedett, kezében összegyűltek a vízcseppek, egy gömböt formázva.

– Jól van – biccentett egy aprót Sesshoumaru. – Most csinálj belőle ostort és csapj vele egyet.

– De hova?

– Mindegy... ki a vízre.

Hikari bólintott, nagy levegőt vett és koncentrált. Szemeit félig behunyta, ahogy elképzelte a vízből készült ostort. Egy pillanatig nem történt semmi. Aztán...

Csatt!

A lány egy apró csuklómozdulattal kicsapta az ostort, majd visszahúzta, mire az ismét felvette labdaformáját. Hikari ugrott egy picit sikere mámorában, aztán csillogó szemekkel nézett a démonra:

– Láttad ezt nagyuram? Sikerült! Végre!

– Lehet, hogy csak szerencséd volt – vonta meg a vállát a kérdezett. – Próbáld újra.

– Jó – az ifjú nő nem zavartatta magát Sesshoumaru szavain; a férfi mindenkit így kezelt a környezetében, Hikari pedig gyorsan hozzászokott ehhez és könnyedén túllépett rajta.

Ismét sikerült. És azután is. És azután is.

És akkor is, mikor egy váratlan zajt hallottak a közeli bokrokból...

– Ááá! – bukott ki a dús aljnövényzetből egy zöld valami.

– Oh... bocsánat, Jaken-san, nem tudtam, hogy te vagy az! – pillantott rá őszinte sajnálattal a lány, s azonnal eltüntette ostorát, mely ismét gömbként forgott és egyfolytában ott kavargott nyitott tenyere fölött.

– Ostoba nő! – átkozódott áldozata, amint sikerült lábra tornásznia magát.

Hikari meghökkent, de ez alig látszott arcán. Sosem értette, Jaken miért olyan goromba vele.

Rin is előkerült a következő másodpercben, épp időben, hogy szemtanúja legyen a kibontakozó jelenetnek:

– Gúnyolódsz velem? – kérdezte gyanakodva a kis démon.

– Nem, dehog...

– Érezd a kétfejű bot erejét! – kiáltotta Jaken, azzal egy tűzsugár indult meg a lány felé, aki ösztönösen cselekedett: eldobta a kezében tartott gömböt.

A tűz kialudt, a kis démon pedig vizesen állt előttük – és csak úgy gőzölgött az elfojtott dühtől és szégyentől, amíg Rin a háttérben kuncogott; hamarosan csatlakozott hozzá Hikari is. Jaken morgott, s újból célzott. Ezúttal azonban már nem volt ideje a lánynak egy újabb vízgömböt életre hívnia.

Rémülten kapta maga elé a kezét – miközben valami fura húzást érzett a víz felől –, aztán a következő, ami eljutott tudatáig, az egy nagy csobbanás volt, majd pedig az érzés, hogy csuromvizes lett. Óvatosan kikandikált ujjai mögül. Jaken még vizesebb lett, Rin is úgy nézett ki, mint egy apró, elázott ürge, s mikor Hikari megfordult, hogy Sesshoumaru nagyúrra pillantson, már nagyon nehezére esett visszafojtania kitörő nevetését.

A nagy kutyadémonról csöpögött a víz, a fehér prémpalástja is elfolyva hevert a jobb vállán, míg haja hozzátapadt páncélzatához. Hikari arca kezdett vörösre váltani a visszatartott kuncogástól, de aztán gyorsan megfordult, mikor érezte: nem bírja már tovább.

Rin vele együtt kacagott.

S amíg Jaken hőbörgött és mindennek elmondta szegény lányt, addig hallani lehetett, amint Sesshoumaru lecsatolja nehéz páncélját és két kardját az oldaláról. Hikari végre erőt vett magán és visszafordult, még mindig küszködve ki-kitörő kuncogásaival. A mosolyt is nehéz volt leimádkoznia a szájáról; szeméből azonban egyenesen képtelenség volt eltüntetnie.

– Bocsásson meg, Sesshoumaru-sama – hajolt meg egy picit, elfojtva vigyorát.

Mikor felemelkedett, fura dolog történt: a düh suhant át egy másodpercre a nagyúr arcán, ám amikor Hikarira pillantott, hirtelen felváltotta azt a meglepettség jele, majd pedig egy apró, de észrevehető mosoly jelent meg nemes vonásain. A lány pislogott értetlenül, mígnem észrevette, hogy a férfi már nem a szemébe néz, hanem... kicsit lejjebb.

Hikari lepillantott, s akkor vette észre, hogy az ő ruhája is teljesen átázott, s most hozzátapadt formás idomaihoz.

– Áááh! – sikkantotta rémülten, mikor visszatekintett a még mindig önelégülten somolygó nagyúrra, azzal ösztönösen meglendítette jobb karját, mire egy erős vízsugár telibe találta Sesshoumaru bal arcát, de olyan elemi erővel, hogy a kutyadémon meg is tántorodott egy apró pillanatra.

Mérgesen fordult vissza a lány felé; tekintetét narancsvörös fény ölelte körbe. Hikari szemei elkerekedtek a rémülettől, majd lassan hátrálni kezdett. Aztán, mielőtt még léphetett volna egyet is a nagyúr, a lány megfordult és minden erejét beleadva futásnak eredt. Érezte, hogy ezúttal elvetette a sulykot, azonban úgy gondolta, a férfi igenis megérdemelte büntetését.

Sesshoumaru mordult egyet, ahogy utána kapott, de a lány gyorsan elillant. _„Gyorsabb lett."_ gondolta; aztán, ahogy látta a lány kétségbeesett törekvéseit, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön tőle és észrevette, hogy Hikari kezd kifulladni, már nem futott utána teljes sebességgel, hanem kényelmes tempóban haladt tovább – szeme immár gyönyörű, igaz arany színében csillogott.

Az apró mosoly még mindig ott játszott ajkain. El kellett ismernie, Hikari igen vonzó volt, a formás combjai, a vékony dereka és telt keblei – hiába, Sesshoumaru férfiból volt, képtelenség lett volna számára ezeket nem észrevenni, mikor ott állt előtte az említett személy csuromvizesen, testére tapadt kimonóban.

Úgy tűnt, Hikari is rájött, hogy milyen hamar kezd kifulladni – ha másból nem, hát Sesshoumaru lassuló lépteiről és önelégült mosolyáról –, így úgy döntött cselhez folyamodik. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerülni fog, de azzal nem veszíthetett, ha megpróbálja.

Hirtelen vett egy éles kanyart balra, a tó felé, azzal belefutott...

A víztükör apró fodrokat alkotott lábai puha nyomán, melyek úgy tűnt, szinte hozzá sem érnek a felszínhez. Mintha lebegett volna felette, nem is futott volna rajta. Hikari arcán megjelent egy diadalittas mosoly, s mikor úgy érezte, már eléggé bent van a vízen, hogy biztonságban legyen, visszafordult Sesshoumaru felé.

Arca zavart kifejezést öltött: a kutyadémon épp levette lábbelijét. Még egy pillanatig mozdulatlanul állt, aztán...

Hikari szemei elkerekedtek a felismeréstől, mikor meglátott valami ködszerű anyagot kavarogni a férfi lábai körül, mely aztán felemelte őt...

A lány ismét eszeveszett futásba kezdett, de Sesshoumaru már nem tervezte, hogy tovább játszik vele; gyorsan beérte őt. Hátulról erős kezek kulcsolódtak karjaira, s nem engedték el a lányt, akármennyire is ficánkolt. Végül Hikari kifulladva felhagyott az ellenkezéssel, Sesshoumaru pedig megfordította, így egymás szemébe nézhettek.

A lány dacosan pillantott fel a férfira, miközben szabad kezét maga elé rakta, hogy elfedje testét a kíváncsi tekintetektől. A kutyadémon azonban nem nézett máshová, csupán a nő szemébe. A két aranytenger összefonódott egy örökkévalóságig ható pillanatra, s a szellemek arca közelíteni kezdett egymás felé, mígnem...

– Ááh! – sikkantott fel Hikari, ahogy érezte, hogy kimegy alóla a talaj – jelen esetben a víztömeg.

A pillanat megtört, csakúgy, mint a nő koncentrációja, aki térdig elmerült a vízben; csupán annak köszönhette, hogy még nem süllyedt el, hogy Sesshoumaru tartotta őt. Esdekelve nézett fel a férfi szemeibe.

– Tudsz úszni? – hajolt még közelebb hozzá a férfi, egy ördögi vigyorral az arcán.

– Én... nem! – sikoltotta Hikari, ahogy érezte, Sesshoumaru fogása gyengül, majd teljesen megszűnik; azonban hiába próbált utána kapni, nem sikerült neki.

Rémületében még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, s ahogy lassan elkezdett süllyedni egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre a tóban, kezdett rajta úrrá lenni a pánik. Kapálózott, és valahogy sikerült feltornásznia magát a felszínre, de nem sokáig – ismét érezte, hogy süllyedni készül.

– Csak nyugalom – guggolt le kis felhőjén Sesshoumaru. – Tempózz a lábaddal és mozgasd a kezed, akkor nem süllyedsz el!

– Tempózzak? Hogyan? És hogy mozgassam a kezem? Milyen irányba?! – a nő nagyon megijedt, de mikor érezte, hogy már nem süllyed, kicsit megnyugodott és megfigyelte helyzetét. Csillogó tekintettel pillantott fel a kutyaszellemre:

– Sikerült! Látod ezt, nagyuram?!

Sesshoumaru csupán biccentett egyet, majd újból kiegyenesedett felhőjén. Csak akkor nézett vissza a lányra, mikor Hikari megszólította:

– Nagyuram... –hangja lágy volt, de bujkált valami benne, ami nem tetszett a férfinek.

S amint letekintett, azonnal rá is jött, mi volt olyan gyanús a hangsúlyában; ellene azonban már semmit sem tehetett...

– És te... tudsz úszni...? – a nő egy hirtelen mozdulattal kihúzta alóla a felhőt, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a kutyadémon belebukfencezett a vízbe.

Levegőt kapkodva jött fel a felszínre egy pillanat múltán és mérgesen tekintett a lányra, aki csak ártatlanul mosolygott és nevetgélt. Ahogy nézte Hikarit, egy újabb gonosz mosoly jelent meg szája szegletében. A lánynak pislogni sem volt ideje, a férfi már előtte volt, aztán megragadta, s lehúzta magával a víz alá. Szerencséjére Hikari ezúttal még előtte tudott egy mély levegőt venni...

Minden olyan hirtelen történt. Az egyik pillanatban még együtt úsztak lefelé, az iszap felé, s gyönyörködtek a vízinövényekben, miközben a napsugarak át-átütöttek a vastag vízrétegen a fejük felett; aztán a következőben már...

–Áblarbl... – Hikarinak ennyire tellett kiáltásából, mikor meglepve sikoltott fel.

Valami körbekúszta a lábait, ő pedig nem tudott mozdulni, meglepettségében pedig jó néhány korty víz le is folyt a torkán, levegője pedig vészesen fogyni kezdett. Pánikszerűen elkezdett kapálózni, miközben a fülében érezte kalapáló szívverése minden dobogását, s rémülten forgott, rúgott, tekergőzött, hogy kivergődje magát a vízinövény száraiból, azonban csak azt érte el, hogy egyre jobban belegabalyodott.

Ijedten tekintett Sesshoumarura, aki éppen akkor ért oda mellé, s lehajolt, hogy kibogozza az összetekeredett szárakat. Már épp sikerült neki, és Hikari közelebb húzódott hozzá, mikor egy szörnyeteg emelkedett ki az iszapból. Kiderült, hogy a szár, amit eredetileg növényinek néztek, az egyik karja volt. Fura egy teremtmény volt, annyi bizonyos. A lány reszketve bújt Sesshoumaru mögé, miközben érezte, már nem bírja sokáig levegő nélkül.

A kutyadémon elrugaszkodott a víz aljától, s hihetetlen sebességgel a szörnyet vette célba; azonban az fürgébb volt, mint amilyennek látszott, s ügyesen kitért előle. Egy ideig így ment ez a fogócska, mígnem Hikarinak tényleg elfogyott a levegője, s kapálózva próbált a felszínre jutni. A szörny azonban ismét összekulcsolta növényszerű csápjainak egyikét a lány bokáján, ezzel visszahúzva őt a mélybe.

„_Neee! Én még túl fiatal vagyok ehhez...! Neeeeeeeee!"_ futott át Hikari fején, ahogy egyre lejjebb süllyedt. Utolsó levegője elhagyta, s ő már immár tehetetlenül hagyta, hogy a víz betóduljon tüdejébe...

Sesshoumaru kitartóan küzdött a szörnyeteggel, s már majdnem végzett vele, mikor ellenfele újból elkapta védencét, és lehúzta maguk közé, a tó aljára. Hikari félig csukott szemhéja mögött még látszott egyre elhomályosodó arany tekintete. A démont ez csak még jobban felbőszítette és nagyobb hévvel ment neki a szörnynek.

Még jó darabig hadakoztak, míg végül sikerült legyűrnie őt, azonban ez nem tűnt teljes győzelemnek, mivel Sesshoumaru is már igencsak fogytán volt a levegőnek. Egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy fel tudja tornászni magát a felszínig, hát még, ha Hikarit sem akarta sorsára hagyni. Arra sem nézett, csak megragadta a lány karját, s elindult felfelé. Tekintetében azonban egyre több fekete foltot vélt felfedezni, ráadásul erősen szédült is. Tudta, már nem sokáig húzza...

Hikari furán érezte magát. Mintha hirtelenjében megtelt volna levegővel a tüdeje. Körbepislogott, s látta, hogy Sesshoumaru még mindig harcol a víziszörnnyel. Aggódott, de próbaképpen vett egy lélegzetet a víz alatt... és sikerült neki! Arca felderült, s ekkor meglátta, hogy a férfinak sikerül végre végeznie ellenfelével, majd – anélkül, hogy Hikarira pillantott volna –, elragadta a karját, azzal felfelé kezdte húzni.

A nő azonban látta, hogy egyre inkább lassul a kutyadémon mozgása, és igencsak sűrűn pislog. Már nem haladtak egyenesen a felszín felé, hanem kanyarogtak; látszott, nagy erőfeszítésébe telt a férfinak, hogy ne sodorja el őket a víz mozgása. Igaz, hogy egy tóban voltak, de attól függetlenül itt is előfordultak olyanok.

Sesshoumaru egyre laposabbakat pislogott, szorítása pedig gyengült a lány csuklóján. Hikari ijedten pillantott fel arcára: a kutyadémon szemeit félig lehunyta már, de még látszott, hogy harcol, hogy az eszméleténél maradhasson. A nő feljebb úszott, hogy arca egy vonalban legyen az övével.

Kezével lágyan megérintette a férfi nemes arcát, mire a fáradt szemek egy pillanatra szélesebbre nyíltak, de látszott, már nem tudnak rendesen fókuszálni a nőre. Hikari vett egy mély levegőt, majd száját Sesshoumaruéra tapasztotta. Tudta, hogy csak így adhat neki levegőt, hogy kibírja a felszínig. A kutyadémon tudott úszni, ő viszont nem, s neki így hiába maradt elegendő levegője, ha ismét szilárd talajt akart érezni a lába alatt, csak rá számíthatott; rá, akinek már fogytán volt a levegője.

Hikari ismét lélegzett, s újabb adag oxigént adott át a kutyaszellemnek. Eközben észrevétlenül egy apró könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Félt.

Attól, hogy elveszíti az egyetlen személyt, aki törődött vele... és akivel ő is törődött és akiben megbízott.

Újabb levegővétel, s most már Sesshoumaru megmozdult – úgy tűnt, végre elég oxigén jutott a szervezetébe. Hikari arca eltávolodott az övétől, s lágy tekintetét a férfira emelte. A kutyadémon kicsit összezavarodva pillantott rá, aztán észrevette az apró könnycseppet a lány arcán. Érte nyúlt, hogy letörölje, de amint hozzáért, el is tűnt – egyesülve a körülötte lévő megannyi ezer társával. A nő még mindig aggodalmasan nézte a kutyadémont, aki úgy tűnt, ismét kezd kifogyni levegőjéből.

Ismét közel húzódott hozzá, s adott neki oxigént, ám amikor el akart húzódni tőle, Sesshoumaru nem engedte; hanem még szorosabban magához ölelte, és a gesztus, mely életmentésnek bizonyult, hamarosan átváltozott egy másikká, amit szintén ösztönök vezéreltek – de nem az életbemaradásé...

Hikari úgy érezte, mintha a fellegekben járna, ahogy lehunyta szemét, s óvatosan, félve átadta magát a csóknak. Gyomrában mintha milliónyi kis pillangó repkedett volna szüntelen, miközben egy ismeretlen, de mámorító érzés kerítette hatalmába. Ismét legördült egy könnycsepp az arcán, azonban most nem az aggodalomtól, hanem az örömtől.

Egy pillanat múlva már érezte bőrén a hűvös szelet, ahogy alakjuk kiemelkedett a vízből. Sesshoumaru csak ekkor engedte el őt, és mélyen a nő szemébe nézett. Ő vett egy mély levegőt, de azonnal elkezdett köhögni. Elfordult a férfitól és néhány korty vizet öklendezett fel. Miután sikerült úrrá lennie a sokkon, mely a testét érte, kicsit lenyugodott és hamarosan a szívverése is lelassult.

De még mindig érezte a férfi karjait derekán. Visszafordult felé, egy apró, kérdő kifejezéssel az arcán, ugyanakkor tekintetében látszott a bizonytalanság. Ezt Sesshoumaru is észrevette, habár nem mutatta a jelét.

– Gyere – szólalt meg végül a kutyaszellem és úszva elindult a part felé, ahol csizmái vártak rá.

A nő hagyta, hagy vigye magával, hiszen kiúszni úgysem tudna, bizonyára ismét csak elsüllyedne. Gondolatban még mindig a csók hatása alatt volt. Vajon tényleg megtörtént? És igazi volt? Vagy csak...

– Menjünk – törte meg gondolatmenetét Sesshoumaru mély hangja, s Hikari meglepetten vette észre, hogy már mind a ketten a parton állnak, sőt, a kutyadémon már el is indult visszafelé a többiekhez.

A nő elgondolkodva követte őt; még mindig bizonytalanul.

De, azt azért be kellett látnia, hogy akár igazi volt az a csók, akár nem; és akár megtörtént, akár nem; egy mosolyt csalt az arcára. És nem félt tőle úgy, mint mikor Yokomata-dono próbálkozott...

Hikari egy apró mosollyal a szája szegletében folytatta útját, mélyen elmerülve gondolataiba, miközben nem vette észre, hogy Sesshoumaru egyre gyakrabban pillantgat felé...

A nagy kutyaszellem maga sem értette, mi kerekedett felül elméjén, mikor megcsókolta a lányt. Az egész most oly távolinak tűnt számára, mégis, mintha még mindig ajkain érezte volna a lányét.

Vetett rá egy oldalpillantást, de úgy tűnt, Hikari nem vette ezt észre. Mintha a saját kis világában lett volna. Sesshoumaru még egy hosszú pillanatig figyelte, aztán visszafordult az előtte álló földút felé, egy apró félmosollyal a szája szegletében. Léptei még magabiztosabbá váltak, ahogy haladt előre és gondolkozott.

„_Hikari is élvezte."_ jegyezte meg magában, mikor látóterébe került többi útitársa. Ismét lopott egy pillantást a lány felé, de ő még mindig valamilyen kábulatban volt. Sesshoumaru szemöldökei összeszaladtak. Lehetséges lenne, hogy ez volt az első csókja...? Pedig neki, egy ilyen szépsé...

Gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Nem gondolhat ilyenekre! Hogyan is juthatott az eszébe!

Azonban nem bírta ki, még egyszer vissza kellett néznie a lányra, aki most már úgy tűnt, visszatért a valóságba, s magán érezve Sesshoumaru tekintetét, ő is felpillantott, majd... halványan elmosolyodott.

A férfi gyorsan visszafordult, hogy ne látszódjon az ajkain játszó apró mosoly, melyet csak nagy nehézségek árán tudott eltüntetni – de mint mindig, több száz éves gyakorlata ismét kisegítette ebben.

– Iku – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, felnyalábolva immár száraz páncélját és szőrmepalástját.

A többiek engedelmesen követték őt, Hikariból pedig egy-egy néma sóhaj szakadt ki néha.

Másnap délre egy nagy, zöld mezőre értek. Letelepedtek, hogy Rin elfogyaszthassa ebédjét és lepihenjen. Jaken morcosan figyelte a kislány minden mozdulatát; neki és Sesshoumarunak nem volt szüksége se halandó étkekre, se ennyi pihenésre. Ahogy Hikarinak sem. Egyre jobban kiütköztek rajta démon mivoltának vonásai. Erősebb és gyorsabb lett az elmúlt napok leforgása alatt; az érzékei is kiélesedtek és lassabban fáradt el, mint annak előtte; valamint az ételt sem kívánta már olyan sokszor; és akkor is mindig valami furcsaságot fogyasztott volna el – szellemhez illően.

Egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket, ahogy megéreztek egy közeledő démoni aurát. Sesshoumaru méltóságteljesen felemelkedett ülőhelyéről és körbepillantott a tisztáson. Sajnos azonban egyelőre meghatározhatatlan volt a forrás.

Aztán minden előjel nélkül zuhogni kezdett az eső a fellegekből, melyek egy pillanat alatt sűrűsödtek össze a fejük felett. Hikari döbbenten állt az események előtt, csak úgy, mint a többiek. Agya képtelen volt felfogni, hogyan lehetséges ez. Kínjában aztán már nevetni kezdett; csengő kacaja végighullámzott a virágos réten, s hamarosan Rin is csatlakozott hozzá. Ez túl abszurd volt, hogy nevetés nélkül ki lehessen bírni – mégis, Sesshoumaru és Jaken egyáltalán nem kacagott.

– De jó újra hallani csengő nevetésedet, drágám... – hallatszott egy mély férfihang, közvetlenül Hikari háta mögött.

A nőnek azonnal elillant a jókedve, s a hideg futott végig a hátán. Aztán, villámgyorsan megpördült, s pár lépést hátrált a titokzatos ismeretlentől.

– Ki... vagy te? – kérdezte döbbenten; az előbb ennek a férfinek az energiáját érezték a közelben.

– Ó... hát már nem is emlékszel rám, drágám...?

– Drágám? – kérdezte értetlenül, s igencsak éles hangsúllyal Hikari.

Az éjfekete hajú férfi elmosolyodott, miközben mélykék tekintete a lányra szegeződött. Biccentett egy aprót.

– Igen. Téged nekem ígértek.

– Mégis kik?! – Hikari kezdett pánikba esni. Nem is ismerte a férfit, de már nem volt szimpatikus neki és ahogy ránézett! Olyan ijesztő volt, habár nem tudta pontosan, miért is. De ahogy jobban belegondolt, valami hasonló volt Yokomata-dono tekintetében is, mikor a lányra pillantott.

– A szüleid – válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel a férfi, azzal kitárta karjait és közelebb lépett.

Hikari háromszor annyi lépést hátrált, mígnem arra lett figyelmes, hogy Sesshoumaru elé áll. Meglepetten pislogott az őt védelmező kutyadémonra. _„Mi folyik itt?!"_ töprengett magában frusztráltan, hogy az események kikerültek az ő kezéből.

Sesshoumarunak nem tetszett a férfi tekintete, s mikor látta Hikarit hátrálni, már nem tétovázott tovább; közbelépett. Észrevehetetlenül szippantott egyet a levegőből, s még az esőn át is érezte a tenger sós szagát, habár az nem volt a közelükben. Már tudta, hogy egy vízidémonnal van dolguk. Összehúzta szemeit, s eltakarta a mögötte ácsorgó nőt és csapata többi tagját előle.

– Semmi közöd ehhez; állj félre, kutya! – vetette oda Sesshoumarunak az idegen.

Egy meghökkent sóhajt hagyta el Hikari ajkait, s feszülten figyelte, mi lesz erre a válasza nagyurának.

Sesshoumaru szemei egy pillanatra narancsvörös fényben izzottak, majd visszanyerte természetes arany színét. Olyannyira dühös volt, hogy pillantásával szinte átdöfte az előtte álló pöffeszkedő ismeretlent.

– Dehogynem. Hikari a védelmem alatt áll – jelentette ki határozottan a kutyadémon, s még egyet lépett előre.

Erre már az idegen férfinak a szemei is összeszűkültek, s pár percig farkasszemet néztek egymással; Sesshoumaru nyugtázta, hogy az ismeretlen előbb fordította el tekintetét. Csakhogy, arra nem készült fel, hogy a következő pillanatban, mikor meglendíti karját, egy hatalmas villám csap le a közvetlen közelükben.

Egy elfojtott sikkantást hozott felé a szél, s tudta, hogy csak Hikari lehetett az – Rin nem félt a viharoktól. A kutyaszellem erőrántotta a Toukijint, s azzal támadott a vízidémonra, aki felemelte karját, és a villám erőiből formált egy kardot kezében, amivel még épp időben blokkolni tudta Sesshoumaru támadását.

A két egymásnak feszülő erő messzire vetette őket egymástól, s mikor földet értek, elég hely alakult ki közöttük, hogy a nagyúr használja pengéje egy erős támadást:

– Souryuuha! – dübörgött végig hangja, túl az égzengésen és a villámok zaján.

A férfit telibe találta a támadás, de ő csak sejtelmesen mosolygott. Majd meglendítette kardját, s ugyanez a támadás – kombinálva sajátjával – elindult Sesshoumaru felé, akinek már nem volt ideje kitérnie a csapás elől.

– Neeeee! – hallott még egy női hangot sikoltani, mielőtt elnyelte volna őt a fekete mélység.

– Ne... – lehelte Hikari erőtlenül, ahogy térdei megrogytak.

Eddig a pillanatig fel sem fogta, mennyire kötődik a szellemhez. Összeszedte magát és remegő lábakkal odarohant hozzá. Térdelve ért földet mellette, ahogy a nyakához érintette ujjait – azok azonban egy alig észrevehető, halovány pulzust éreztek csupán. A nő visszafojtott egy kétségbeesett szipogást, ahogy meghallotta a közeledő, határozott lépteket.

Szikrázó tekintettel nézett fel a férfira; hiába gyűltek össze a könnyek szeme sarkában, ő nem engedte kicsordulni őket. Remegő térdekkel feltápászkodott és egy-két mély levegővétel után már határozottan állt Sesshoumaru mozdulatlan teste felett.

A támadás eszébe juttatott mindent... a szülei ugyanettől a villámpengétől haltak meg, a szeme láttára. Ő akkor használva csöppnyi kis erejét, sikeresen elmenekült, de az emlékek súlya nagyon nyomta kis, gyermeki szívét. Hamarosan már csak fehér foltok maradtak szüleiről és korábbi életéről, ahogy faluról falura kóborolt, földönfutóként – és tolvajként. Míg végül a fogadós meg nem sajnálta és be nem fogadta.

Testumaru akkoriban még nem ivott és nagyon jó kedélyű, kedves ember volt. Hikari azt hitte, végre nyugtot lel. De nem így lett. Az évek folyamán egyre többet ivott nevelőapja, főleg, miután meghalt a felesége. Azóta már a kocsma, illetve a fogadó sem ment olyan jól. Mindenki érezte, hogy Tetsumaru megváltozott. A vendégek köre is kicserélődött, annak rendje és módja szerint... és ennek legkevésbé a kicsi Hikari örült.

– Te átkozott! – sziszegte fogai közt a nő, ahogy a férfi megállt tőlük két lépésnyire. – Komaru, ezt megkeserülöd...!

– Oh... szóval, mégis emlékszel, drágám?

– Oh, hogyne _koi_... – felelte összeszűkült szemekkel, gúnyos hangnemben a kérdezett.

Komaru... neki ígérték oda őt, még gyermekkorában... aztán a családja meghalt, amit egy szerencsétlen balesetnek hittek, Hikari pedig eltűnt. Valójában azonban ez a férfi volt az – igaz, akkor még csak egy nagyravágyó, hataloméhes és ambiciózus tinédzser –, aki árvává változtatta őt és tönkretette az életét.

Hikariban tombolt a düh. Miatta félt a villámoktól. Miatta hagyták el őt a szülei... Miatta történt minden... és miatta... miatta kellett meghalnia annak a férfinak, akiben egész élete során meg tudott bízni... már nem hallotta Sesshoumaru szívdobogását. Egy apró, néma könnycsepp gördült le a lány hófehér arcán.

Lehunyta szemét, hogy könnyebben megidézhesse fegyverét, s mikor kinyitotta, gyilkos tekintettel meredt Komarura. Bal kezében pedig már ott volt a lándzsa, mely vízből és jégből állt. Hikari szemeit enyhe világoskék szín derengte körbe, ahogy maga elé fordította fegyverét.

– Áh, szóval a nehezebb utat választod... ám legyen! – emelte fel Komaru is a kardját, a nőre szegezve. – De tudd, semmi esélyed ellenem, hisz nem is tudsz harcolni!

– Hn... azt majd meglátjuk! – felelte erre Hikari és a csata elkezdődött.

A nő minden dühét, csalódottságát és keserűségét beleadta támadásába. Tudta, hogy Komaru igazat beszélt. Jobbára ösztöneire hagyatkozva forgatta lándzsáját, de ez és nemrég szerzett plusz gyorsasága mit sem értek egy harcedzett férfi ellen. Egyetlen lehetősége maradt így: hogy egy, mindent elsöprő támadással végezzen vele. Akkor talán lehet esélye... és Rinnek és Jakennek is elmenekülni.

Arrébb ugrott a következő csapás elől, s egy pillanatra kihagyott az agya, ahogy eszébe jutott Sesshoumaru élettelen teste a nedves, esőáztatta füvön. Még egy könnycsepp gördült le az orcáján, de a mennyekből alázubogó víz ezt is elnyelte; csak úgy, mint az előbbit. _„Sesshoumaru..."_

Felsikoltott, mikor éles fájdalmat érzett fegyverét tartó karjában. A lándzsát elejtette, másik kezével pedig lefogta a sérülést, úgy nézett hitetlenkedve Komarura. A férfi felemelte villámpengéjét, s megszemlélte a róla lassan csöpögő vért, melyet átjárt a kard elektromossága. Apró szikrák pattantak ki minduntalan, ahol a két anyag találkozott egymással.

– Figyelmeztettelek, Hikari... de te nem hallgattál rám – kezdte a férfi, aztán fegyverét egy kicsit lejjebb engedte, veséig hatoló tekintetét pedig a nőre emelte. – Most már késő; döntöttem. Látom rajtad, hogy szívesebben mennél a kutyád után!

Dühösen meglendítette kardját, mire abból egy hatalmas villámgömb indult meg Hikari felé; aki tehetetlenül nézte. Tudta, nem elég gyors, hogy kitérjen előle, ráadásul Sesshoumaru teste is mögötte volt, s – ha mást nem is – azt mindenképpen épségben akarta tudni. Remegve hunyta le szemeit, de mikor érezte, már közel van a csapás, újból kinyitotta őket.

Nem fog meghunyászkodva, szánalmas halált halni; nem, farkasszemet néz vele! Felemelte fejét, s büszkén várta a végzetes csapást.

Sesshoumaru szemei hirtelen kipattantak, ahogy a Tenseiga visszahozta őt az életbe – ez már nem az első alkalom volt. Valami furcsa érzése volt, egy kicsit szédült is. Aztán, miközben ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, végre rájött: egy nagy támadást érzett a levegőben, ettől bizsergett minden porcikája – nem a halál élményétől.

Oldalra fordította a fejét, s elkerekedtek a szemei. Hikari ott állt, a testét védelmezve, s egy hatalmas gömb, melyben villámok cikáztak szüntelen, feléje tartott. A kutyadémon azonnal talpra ugrott, s odarohant a lányhoz. De arra már neki sem maradt ideje, hogy elsiessen onnan vele, így előhúzta apjától örökölt kardját, s maguk elé tartotta azt, miközben Hikarit eltakarta.

Lelki szemei előtt emlékek tódultak bele elméjébe...

– Ha azt mondom, hogy nem adom oda neked... Megölnéd a saját apád?

A beszélgetés több száz éve játszódott le; mégis, mintha csak előző nap történt volna. Tisztán hallotta édesapja hangját.

„_Chichi-ue..."_

A telihold fenségesen magasodott a hófödte földek fölé, ahol a két szellem állt, a heves téli viharban.

– Annyira kívánod a hatalmat? – szólalt meg újból Inutaishou. – Miért keresed a hatalmat?

– Végig kell járnom a hódítás ösvényét... A hatalom azért kell, hogy végigmenjek az ösvényen – hallotta fiatalabb önmaga hangját.

– _Hódítás_, heh? – kérdezett vissza az apja, különös hangsúllyal, majd egy váratlan kérdést tett föl:

– Sesshoumaru, van valami, amit meg akarsz védeni?

– Valamit megvédeni? – visszhangozta a fiatal kutyadémon. – Nincs szükségem arra, hogy... ilyesmire törekedjek – saját szavai keményen koppantak a puha, szállingózó hópihéken.

– Megvédeni... – suttogta halkan a férfi, visszatérve a valóságba, ahogy elhalványult előtte Inutaishou egyre távolodó, kutyaszellem alakja.

Ebben a pillanatban a nagy csapás elérte őket, Sesshoumaru pedig gondolatban fohászkodott a Tensaigához, hogy legalább Hikari életét mentse meg. _„Apám... most kiderül, igazad volt-e..."_ ez volt az utolsó dolog, ami átsuhant a fején, mielőtt megérezte volna a támadás hatását.

Két kézzel fogta kardját, s igyekezett ellenállni a csapásnak, vagy legalább eltéríteni azt. A nagy villámgömb azonban egyre csak tolta őket hátra. Mikor már úgy érezte, mindjárt feladja, megérzett karjain két kisebb, női kart, ahogy összefonódik az övével, s kezeire teszi tenyereit, majd pedig hozzáad erejéből, hogy nagyobb esélyük legyen.

A villámgömb lelassult, majd pedig fájdalmasan apró mozdulatokkal megfordult és kilőtt – egyenesen a forrása felé. Komaru már nem kerülhette el a végzetes csapást. Pillanatokon belül felemésztette a lángoló tűz- és villámfolyam, csupán két, megfeketedett talpnyom árulkodott arról, az imént még állt ott valaki.

Hikari megremegett a látványtól, de behunyta szemét, hogy kiürítse fejéből a rémisztő képeket. Aztán eszébe jutott valami, s egy kicsit hátrébb lépett a kutyaszellemtől, aki végre eltette kardját, és most feléje fordult. Sesshoumaru teste még mindig megviselt volt a harctól, s hogy ilyen hamar kellett egy csatába bocsátkoznia azután, hogy a Tenseiga visszahozta őt az életbe. Még nem tudott rendesen regenerálódni, így nem volt csoda, hogy térdei megrogytak – ezért inkább a leülés mellett döntött.

A nő kíváncsian és hitetlenkedve nézett rá, majd leguggolt mellé – de mikor megremegett az ő lába is, inkább mellé ült – és mélyen azokba a gyönyörű aranyszín szemekbe nézett.

– Mi... történt? – bökte ki nagy nehezen.

A kutyadémon sóhajtott, s röviden elmesélte a Gyógyító Kard történetét, miközben Hikari figyelmesen hallgatta őt. Alig ért beszámolója végére a férfi, mikor ő a nyakába vetette magát, beléfojtva az utolsó szavakat.

– Sesshoumaru... annyira aggódtam... érted! – szipogta a nő, szorosan megölelve a kutyaszellemet. Még csak fel se tűnt neki, hogy nem szólította a címén őt; túl nagy volt a megkönnyebbülése, hogy ezt észrevegye.

A férfi egy pillanatig ledermedve ült, olyan váratlanul érte ez a reakció. De aztán, lassan körbefonta karjait Hikari háta mögött és már nem tudta elfojtani apró mosolyát. Beletemette arcát a lány dús, sötétlila hajtengerébe, s mélyen beszippantotta bódító illatát. Így ültek ott egy teljes percig, mozdulatlanul, egymás karjaiban.

Aztán a nő tért előbb magához és zavartan elhúzódott Sesshoumarutól, elfordítva lángoló orcáját. A kutyadémon azonban nem hagyta ennyiben; ujját a lány álla alá tette és visszafordította maga felé a szép arcot. Egy hosszú pillanatig még mélyen a szemébe nézett, s a két aranyszín tekintet ismét összekapcsolódott, ahogy a világ lassan megállt körülöttük...

Sesshoumaru közelebb hajolt és először egy lágy csókot nyomott a lány szájára, majd, miután nem kapott semmilyen reakciót, még egyszer megízelte a selymes ajkakat. Ezúttal Hikari magához tért már, s lassan behunyta szemeit, kiélvezte minden pillanatot. Csak akkor távolodtak el egymástól, mikor már elfogyott a levegőjük, de a férfi továbbra is átkarolta őt.

Percekig csak némán nézték egymást, aztán a lány ismét elfordította tekintetét – nagyon elpirult, s egy boldog vigyor is ott tükröződött az arcán. Sesshoumaru felemelte egyik kezét, s ujjával végigsimított a lány orcáján.

– Te sírtál – jelentette ki halkan.

A nő arca egyből komolyra váltott, s eltűnt róla minden pír, ahogy visszafordult a kutyadémon felé.

– Miért...?

– Mert... – torkán akadt a szó. Vajon megérzéseire hagyhatja magát ez egyszer és megbízhat Sesshoumaruban...? De, ahogy a szemeibe nézett, minden kétsége elszállt, s egy fáradt mosollyal válaszolt neki:

– Mert féltem... hogy nem látlak többé... hogy valami... bajod esik – elcsuklott a hangja, ahogy lelki szemei előtt felvillantak a férfi élettelen testének emlékképei.

– Nem ez volt az első, hogy... a könnyeid hullottak értem... – mondta csendesen Sesshoumaru, hitetlenkedve.

Hikari lágyan elmosolyodott és a démon szemébe nézett, gyengéden megérintve az arcát.

– Arigatou.

– Mit? – pislogott a férfi.

– Mindent köszönök – válaszolta a nő, miközben betűrt egy tincset Sesshoumaru hegyes füle mögé. Aztán mosolyogva visszapillantott rá.

– Hikari...

„_Most már tudom, apám, mire gondoltál akkor éjjel... Már van mit megvédenem."_ A nagyurat gondolataiból a karjára csimpaszkodó Rin rángatta ki.

– Sesshoumaru nagyúr! Úgy örülök, hogy jól vagy! – szipogta a kislány boldogan, belefúrva arcát a démon haori-ujjába.

A férfi lepillantott a pöttöm lányra és megsimogatta a feje búbját. Rin meglepetten pislogott fel rá – ilyen még sosem történt azelőtt –, aztán elvigyorodott és még jobban átölelte pótapukáját. Nem, már nem is így gondolt rá – azok után, amin keresztülmentek, egy igazi családdá kovácsolódtak össze.

Sesshoumaru, az apukája, Hikari, az anyukája és Jaken... ő pedig a mogorva báty-pótlék, akit imádott idegesíteni a maga kislányos módján.

Hikari is belekarolt a férfi másik karjába és boldogan nézett fel rá. A kutyadémon egy pillanatig még üres tekintettel pillantott a nő csillogó szemeibe, de aztán az ő ajkain is megjelent egy apró, alig észrevehető mosoly.

„_Miért kell a hatalom?"_ kérdezte magától Sesshoumaru, újra felidézve utolsó beszélgetését apjával, miközben elindultak a friss, nyári illatoktól hemzsegő, zöldellő földeken. _„És van-e, kit megvédhetek?"_ végignézett a körülötte lévőkön. _„Azt hiszem, már értelek, apám..."_

Vége

_**otou-san: apa**_

_**dono: úr**_

_**hai: igen**_

_**ki: fa**_

_**domo arigatou: nagyon köszönöm**_

_**haori: az olyan felsők, mint amilyeneket Sesshoumaru is hord**_

_**iku: gyertek**_

_**koi: szerelmem**_

_**chichi-ue: egy másik szó az apára; Sesshoumaru így szólította Inutaishout**_

_**arigatou: köszönöm**_


End file.
